


Proud of You

by ReiyaAkashiya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Based on that tweet sort of, Not Beta Read, Other, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaAkashiya/pseuds/ReiyaAkashiya
Summary: He is confused, sometimes. Someone has to push him, well not literally, so he can decide. However, he would always know what his answer will be.Wonho decides to go to the shoot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction. This was also made on a whim so there's not much to expect.
> 
> But still I hope everyone can like this.  
> Please excuse my grammar mistakes.
> 
> Stan Monsta X, Wonho  
> Keep streaming God Damn by I.M

He is confused, sometimes. Someone has to push him, well not literally, so he can decide. However, he would always know what his answer will be.

_Minhyuk_

_6:27 PM_

_Hyung, are you coming later?_

He sighs and locks his phone, putting it down beside his water bottle. He has just finished his dance practice and currently resting on the side of the studio. The chatter of the dancers surrounds the place as they pack up for the day. He had been quite busy today. He went to the gym after waking up, meeting at the company in the afternoon and dance practice at night. He picks up his things and prepares to leave, bidding goodbye to the people in the studio. Practice ran late today so that they can polish his dance of his next comeback.

“See you tomorrow!” he said. He puts on his mask as he walks out of the building to his van where his manager was waiting.

It’s currently fifteen minutes past eleven in the evening so the temperature outside dropped several degrees. It had also been snowing for the past few days. He adjusts his winter coat as he gets in the van.

“Are we going to the shoot now or do you want to get dinner first?” His manager asked as soon as he settle down in the back seat of the van. “The shooting ran late so they’re still on.”

“I suppose I still can…” He trails off. He doesn’t know why he’s getting butterflies in his stomach. This is just a normal thing, visiting his friends while shooting. But this is extra special. The youngest is finally releasing his own album. THAT gave him more tingles in his chest.

He opens his phone to read more messages he missed during the practice.

_Kihyunie_

_10:37 PM_

_Hyung, we’re here. Are you coming?_

_Do you have dance practice today?_

* * *

They arrive at the location almost an hour later because of traffic. He gets off the van and lets his manager park the vehicle. He immediately spots the coffee truck parked outside the building. He chuckles to himself. Hyungwon outdone everything with the Sangah meme photo on the truck.

He steps into the shooting location and everyone seems to be taking a break. He paused for a moment to breathe.

_Should he be here? Is he even allowed here? Would the people around here recognize him in his mask and beanie? Is it wrong to be here? Where are they?_

His thoughts were cut when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped a little because of his nerves. His nerves are killing him. He’s so nervous. Turns out it’s Shownu.

“You made it,” Shownu gives him a smile and leads him to where the others are.

“Hyung!” Kihyun shouted as soon as he spotted him next to Shownu. “At least respond to my ka-talk.”

“Sorry Kihyunie, practice ran late today,” he smiles a bit. He also acknowledges the other members.

_God damn, he misses them so much._

“Have you talked to Changkyun?”

“No, I just got here.”

“Let’s go, hyung,” Jooheon drags him by the arm towards the dressing room.

* * *

“I’ll leave you be, hyung. He was waiting,” Jooheon says when they arrive outside the dressing room where Changkyun is currently alone.

Wonho did not have a choice but to enter the room in silence, “Hey.”

The rapper looks up from his phone and his face changes to a relaxed smile. “You made it.”

He steps in front of the younger closer, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss this chance to see the maknae finally spreading out his wings.”

“You’re corny.”

“Congratulations on making your debut.”

“I’m still shooting the music video.”

“I’m still proud of you, Changkyun.”

A smile. Hand on hand. Together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> that is so short and rushed, i'm sorry


End file.
